Roxanne
by Rowizyx
Summary: C’è un motivo per cui non potrò mai liberarmi del tuo ricordo e continuerò a cantare la nostra storia sulle note di un tango da bordello, maledicendo il tuo nome ed il giorno in cui sei apparsa sul mio cammino.Io ti amo ancora, Roxanne.


Tutti si sono ritirati ormai, qualcuno in dolce compagnia, molti soli per un'altra notte. Soltanto Toulouse è rimasto nella sala da ballo, troppo preso a vagheggiare di donne meravigliose e avventure mai raccontate su un bicchiere d'assenzio. Uno gnomo ubriaco, ecco quello che è: non si è nemmeno accorto di me, tanto è preda delle fantasie della Fata Verde.

D'altra parte, io sono seduto nell'angolo più buio, accanto al pianoforte stranamente accordato.

L'attesa non è ancora finita e non sapremo nulla fino a domani, quando il Duca uscirà trionfante dalla Torre e Christian vedrà svanire il suo splendido sogno d'amore.

Il Fato vuole che sia così, non c'è dubbio; io l'ho sperimentato sulla mia stessa pelle, quando ancora stavo a Buenos Aires. L'Argentina, la mia terra, un luogo che non rivedrò mai più.

Non posso tornarci, non ne ho il coraggio. Roxanne, come potrei camminare ancora sui marciapiedi che un tempo sono stati il tuo regno?

Come potrei vivere in quella città, quando le mie mani ancora gocciolano del tuo sangue?

Tu eri la mia donna, Roxanne, dovevi essere soltanto mia, non potevo più permettere che ti vendessi ad ogni uomo disposto a lasciarti qualche banconota sul comodino, in quella stanza sudicia e maleodorante dove offrivi il tuo bel corpo.

La gelosia è un sentimento ben più forte di quell'amore di cui tanto vaneggiano i miei amici, è una forza velenosa che presto tardi logora il cuore e la mente, portando alla pazzia.

Tu eri bella, troppo bella per un povero operaio afflitto da narcolessia come me, mi ordinasti di non tornare dopo quella prima notte che passammo insieme. Ero debole e senza denaro, ma quando la sera dopo bussai alla porta tu apristi lo stesso, incapace di dire di no.

Era amore quello? Era amore per te, Roxanne?

Forse la mia malattia ti divertiva, era come giocare con una bambola quando cadevo svenuto ai tuoi piedi, febbricitante di passione e desiderio. Io volevo te, solo te.

Non vedevo le altre lucciole sui marciapiedi della periferia di Buenos Aires, non m'importava delle altre prostitute molto meno intraprendenti e dalla tariffa più economica; non ti facevi scrupolo di deridere me e i miei sentimenti, non dimenticavi mai di ricordarmi quale fosse la tua professione.

Accettai quel gioco crudele, perché io ti amavo ed ero disposto a sopportare qualsiasi cosa per te.

Poi arrivò quella notte, quando io giunsi da te per l'ora che avevamo prestabilito il giorno prima: tu eri già occupata, con un marinaio, uno dei tanti che si potevano annoverare nella tua clientela.

Restai fuori, ferito, poiché avevo promesso che non avrei interferito con il tuo lavoro. Ti guardavo dalla finestrina dal vetro sporco, geloso e disperato. Ancora non avevo capito che i tuoi gesti, i sospiri appassionati erano gli stessi che… Stavi recitando, Roxanne, con quel ragazzo come con me.

Chissà a quanti altri vendevi quella misera illusione pur di guadagnare qualche moneta di più!

I giuramenti d'amore con cui ti eri dichiarata mia, ora li ripetevi senza cruccio a lui, che sorridendo ti prendeva, felice.

La gelosia aveva già scavato rabbiosa nel mio cuore ed in quel momento esplose selvaggia.

Chissà se hai compreso il tuo errore, mia bella Roxanne, chissà se avresti voluto chiedermi perdono, prima che ti tagliassi la gola. Non m'interessò allora vederti piangere e soffrire, ero animato da una cieca furia che si poteva placare soltanto con il sangue.

Ti sei fatta gioco di me, ma io ti ho costretto a ripagarmi. Con la tua stessa vita.

Quanto ho pianto sul tuo corpo, su quella pelle lattea e liscia che avevo così tante volte accarezzato sussurrandoti il mio amore. Era troppo tardi ormai, non potevi più essere mia.

Non saresti stata di nessun altro.

Fuggii da Buenos Aires, perché non potevo sopportare il ricordo dei tuoi begli occhi neri che mi facevano impazzire. Li sogno ancora la notte ed ogni volta che cado svenuto, mi guardano come a volermi sfidare.

Parigi è lontana dall'Argentina, ma non abbastanza da fuggire al tuo spettro. Nessuna puttana potrà mai sostituirti e nessun rapido amplesso sarà paragonabile a quelle ore d'amore illusorio.

Ho raccontato la tua storia per mettere in guardia Christian, ma non ho osato rivelare la verità su di me, sul nome del tuo assassino.

Non sono stato abbastanza coraggioso.

Toulouse ascolterebbe ancora una volta il mio passato, quindi ripeterebbe i suoi ideali come le preghiere dei preti, tanto è incrollabile la sua fede nell'amore.

Nini sola sa, perché solo lei è riuscita a vedere oltre le mie parole, a leggere la sofferenza sul mio viso.

Mi serve un altro bicchiere, la gola ormai è secca ed il ricordo troppo vivido.

Mi volto per osservare il tuo sorriso malizioso nell'ombra: cesserai di tormentarmi, un giorno?

Non troverò mai pace per quello che ti ho fatto perché anche conoscendo la tua bugia, io non so lasciarti nel passato.

Ti amo ancora, Roxanne.


End file.
